Fascism: a form of liberty yet, at the same time, the ideal system of government. Fascism foreward!
by A Libertarian i believe that fascism is the ideal system but, at the same time, a system that has been plagued with ignorance from many of its so-called followers and almost all of its dissidents. where to begin? what is fascism. the framework of fascism i will put fourth is one built off the three, well grounded, ideas that most agree go with fascism (even the people that don't understand what fascism is). anti democracy, corporatism, and nationalism. those three things are the anchors that i will use. i use them since fascism seems to be whatever you want it to be in the argument you are in. because of that, teachers, jerks, and the government are all erroneously called fascist at some time by someone. we must create a concrete foundation for fascism to rest on. understand, those three assumptions also must be clarified. they, themselves, have been subject to ignorance. anti democracy: this is the idea that the government should be run by people elected through their merit and not through a voting election. it believes that the leaders are there because of there qualifications and not their popularity. consider this: winning candidates are very much affected by how people like them and not necessarily the merit of their platform (if they even have one). the anti democracy part of fascism will be explained shortly. though it is a system that doesn't support a democratic (system, not just party) government, that doesn't, however, say that fascism is against the voices of the citizens. corporatism: corporatism is not, as the erroneous fashionable socialist would have you believe, a system by which the government is in bed with big business. the “corpora” part of corporatism means the same thing that it does in the word corporation; a body. corporatism believes that there must be distinct and structured parts of the country. the three main parts are the government, the labor unions, and the leaders of the main business sectors. the workers, or proletariat if you are a communist reading this who loves the word, have the right to vote for their representative. their representative works with the representatives of the other unions to create a body of representatives. those representatives have 1/3 of the nations power. the next 1/3 is controlled by the representatives of the business sectors and the last 1/3 is controlled by the government more as a form of a judge than an activist. how do you keep the government from sleeping with the businesses? two ways: first of all, there are no elections for government officials which means that a chunk of money can't affect much. secondly, in the case of large amounts of corruption, the leaders picked to represent the government are picked based on a ridged system by which they are given the power based on what they were able to do in their career. for instance: a person may become a government representative if he/she is supported by all his/her peers, did a good job at the tasks in their command (civilian or military. even the leader of the post office has a chance), and is proven competent. corruption would be very difficult and the punishment for it would be more harsh than in our current system. the last part that all agree on with fascism is nationalism. nationalism, unlike the blind patriotism many support (cough cough Jaxhawk cough cough), nationalism of the fascist kind is more geared towards improving the nation, not just following it. nationalism puts a nation first as it is the protector of the people, it is not the system that wants blind following. blind following of leaders and government officials is, not only bad for the people, but also bad for the government. the fascist government seeks to eliminate blind patriotism by making movements towards it harder to make. you no longer can just elect people who will take away your freedom for a sense of safety. if you desperately want chains, you will have to convince your unions of that who must then convince the federal government and the leaders of big business. to tell the truth, you have to convince people who lived their lives doing critical thinking of your irrational desire to loose your freedom. in other words: you can't even loose your freedom if you try in the fascist nation. part 2 – the foundation of fascism. fascism is founded in the lowest level of politics: in the area where the issues of positive and negative liberty fight it out. what is positive and negative liberty? they are the two pure forms of liberty but also forms of liberty that are direct opposites. positive liberty is the liberty to reach one's potential. it is thought of more in the aggregate sense which makes it support complete economic and social equality. it does that since potential is not something that just plain stops; it keeps going. the goal of positive liberty is to have all people reach the potential where, if one person is helped even a tiny bit more, everyone else is brought down. it is this equilibrium that the positives hope for. that is why systems like socialism and its mature self, communism, exist. negative liberty, on the other hand, believes that humans are capable of reaching their own potential both through their own volition and by living in a world where everyone else if free. in that world, anything that takes away from one's potential is something that can be fixed, with profit, by someone else trying to reach their own potential. capitalism is the direct decedent of negative liberty (real capitalism, the kind we have never seen). what is the foundation of the rationals for each system? the foundation of the rational for positive liberty is the belief that humans can't reach their own potential without help. this belief, itself, raises such questions as: if humans can't reach their own potential, then are humans a sentient being capable of doing so or just a pseudo-sentient being that repeats mistakes and must be guided? some support positive liberty because they believe that humans are sentient but fall on hard times, or just need help. these people, usually, are individuals who don't understand how the negative liberty system would help them or they are people that don't have faith in the human. those that think that positive liberty is needed miss the fact that, if humans are sentient, then freedom would, undoubtedly, create the ideal system where there would be no misery. there are others, like the communists, who think that humans are incapable of being a sentient species. that is one of the reasons why communists are against religion; religions usually believe that humans are capable of deciding how to live. the people that believe that humans aren't a sentient entity are the true enemies of negative liberty. to boil it down to the basic beliefs of both systems, negative liberty believes that humans are sentient and are controlled purely by consciousness, wile the positive liberty crowd believes that humans are not sentient and will follow erroneous patters until their destruction. but there then arises a question: if humans are just animals incapable of sentient qualities, then what would lead the country or the world? there is no right answer which is the one argument that crushes communism and socialism even if both systems were justified. but, with the two systems and their base rational, what if you don't agree with either? those two forms of liberty can't be mixed since they both believe they know what humans are. but there is a way to mix them. it is to create a new system that is neither positive nor negative liberty. the system is fascism. fascism is based on the idea that humans are sentient and usually know what is best for them and the rest of the world but, in the rare cases, can be coerced by forces that are both out of their control and more powerful than their conscious selves. irrationalism. the irrationalism includes emotions, reactions, and all behaviors that go against the individual's rational. those things, though essential at times, can render a person immune to their own rational behaviour. it is this problem that leads, in the practical level, to the idea and framework of the corporate state. in the corporate state, emotional voting and “whims” loose their power but, at the same time, and unlike a dictatorship, the control by the people still exists. like in the example of people trying to get rid of their freedom, people can do irrational things but those irrational actions won't do much harm in the fascist world. a good example would be the polls that said that only around 30% of Americans thought the first amendment went too far when asked before 9/11. yet, after 9/11, the amount was around 48% (source: http://www.firstamendmentcenter.org/about.aspx?id=2185) in a democracy, the people can destroy their own freedom with the emotions that get in the way. if they could have done it, the people of this country probably wouldn't even let me write this. fortunately, the slow system kept them from having that power. there is, however, another aspect of fascism that is often over looked. it is the issue of relative rationalism. the problem with negative liberty, apart from the fact that it doesn't recognize non-conscious drives in humans, is that it can only work in a country where all the people have the same idea of right and wrong. the reasoning is that every thing you do, from driving a car to smoking weed to listening to music, affects those around you. even the knowledge of a disapproved of activity in the area lowers the value of someone's property to them. for instance: if you know that certain activities, that you don't approve of, occur in an area, you will, in your mind, lower the value of the area. if your property is in that area, your property value is lowered to you, the person it matters most to, since that activity is something you now have to either deal with or think about when you are living there. a simpler explanation is that there is no way in which people can live in the same geographic area with out altering each other's property and thus infringing on other people's rights. in the fascist world, there would be a system of laws made in order to make it so that the least amount of harm can occur. people shouldn't have to be subjected to the harmful byproducts of some of other people's actions. those actions can be something like loud music, threats, and even acts that sugess violence. there is much more that can be said in this area....but i'm too lazy right now. fascism itself is an idea of what liberty is. it is a form of liberty. fascism is rooted in the deep down ideas of what freedom is but, at the same time, was built to be a real, capable, system in the real world. fascism will only survive if the core ideas,,the ones that make it it, are preserved. fascism is about unity: it seeks to make a world where there is justice but also freedom. it seeks a world where your voice will be heard and have an impact. fascism is a system that wants efficiency and righteousness to prevail and corruption and greed to fail. fascism is a form of liberty which was scarred with lies from greedy dictators. we have had years to understand it and years to accept that it isn't that lie we made it out to be. the pseudo-fascists are dead and we must move on. mussolini, franco, pinochet, hitler, and even mosley were not real fascists. you read what fascism is. i gave you the frame, no go build the platform. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: January 21, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: Fascism Opinions Category: Breakfast Opinions Category: Corruption Opinions Category: Iraq Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.